The Forgotten Myth
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends face another difficult adventure.They face the wrath of the forgotten myths.This is what it would have been like if Rick continued this generation of heroes,and some new ones...Dont own Percy Jackson series!Percabeth included
1. Liama Floods The Hermes Cabin

**A/N: **So I'm finally done with editing this story! Though I'm still writing the extras for it… I hope you enjoy and for the love of Zeus, please don't read 'The Not So Forgotten Myths'. I haven't even touched it yet!

**Percy POV**

It was yet another average day here at Camp Half-Blood. Utterly peaceful… well… unless you of course, you exclude Travis and Connor pulling severe pranks, Clarisse causing havoc everywhere, and now the goddess of discord and chaos has been given a cabin, and, well her offspring aren't technically awarded the national peace prize.

We were also getting tons of new campers this year. I had at least 2 new roommates. This meant 2 sons/daughters of Poseidon, 2 powerful sons/daughters. And oh, we weren't the only ones. Zeus had claimed at least 10 of his children. Poor Hera, I'd hate to be that guy's wife. I've always wondered why she even sticks with the guy.

"Mr. D would like to speak with you, Percy." Chiron told me as I walked by him.

"Ooo, going to the big house, eh?" Marry called from her cabin. The Iris cabin.

I nodded, ignoring her taunt. What did Mr. D want with me this time? I hope I wasn't in trouble for toilet papering the Hermes cabin (what can I say? I lost some freaking bet with Clarisse).

I walked to the big house and Mr. D was waiting outside on the porch playing some game with Leneus.

"Hello Pepper Johnson." Mr. D greeted me without looking up from his cards.

"You called?" I asked with a tad bit of annoyance. It's been about 4 years and the god still doesn't call me by my own name.

"Yes, we seem to have a new half blood, mind showing her around?" He asked while examining his cards and then laying one down. The card had a picture of a tree nymph on it holing a goblet.

"Why do you want me to do it?" I questioned.

"Because Peter, you're not busy right? Just take her around and show her the loops." He grumbled.

"Alright," I sighed.

"Liama!" Mr. D called into the big house while the old satyr set down a card with a picture of a bunch of red lotus flowers.

After a few minutes a girl appeared in the door frame. She had long, bright red hair that went all the way down to her waist along with bright green eyes, came out of the house.

She gave me a dazzling smile and then looked over at Mr. D "Who is this?" She asked. Her voice was light and sweet.

"Percy, son of Poseidon, blah blah blah. He'll be guiding you around this little hell hole-I mean camp."

I nodded in her direction and she walked up next to me.

"A son of Poseidon?" Her eyes were wide as a small smile played onto her lips. "The sea god. That is interesting."

"Have you met him before?" I blurted out.

"No… but my grandma did a long time ago." She said while ducking her head down.

Mr. D coughed loudly as he set down a card.

"Um, come on Liama. Let's go ahead and start with that tour." I said and led her off the porch.

She nodded, "Yeah."

I lead her to the Volley ball courts down to the Climbing wall.

"Hey Percy, that's your name right?"

"What is it?"

"Why is there lava oozing out of that climbing wall?" She asked while pointing towards the Climbing wall.

"Well here at Camp Half-Blood, you can't even expect something as simple as a climbing wall to be ordinary now can you?" I smiled.

She giggled and we continued our tour. I took her to the stables and then over to the Arena. We watched the sword fighting lessons for a few minutes and then moved over to what the cabins were.

"And here we are, Cabin 11. Home of the Hermes kids along with other unclaimed half-bloods and now you."

"Hey Percy, who's this lovely lady with you? You know Annabeth will be pissed if she sees you with her." Grover smiled while trotting over to me.

"Oh, Grover, this is Lama, oh wait Liama. Liama, this is Grover." I said.

Grover gave a quick smile and then turned to me. "Rachel is looking for you. She's waiting over by the stables."

I sighed. "Do you know what she wants?" I asked.

"She wouldn't tell me. All she said was to bring Percy over as soon as possible." He said.

"Oh, well okay. See you later G-man. Bye Liama." I said and made my way over to the stables.

"Hey Rachel." I said while coming up to her.

She blinked once and then stared at me with a confused look. "Something's not right." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Something … is going to happen, I can just feel it." She crossed her arms and looked out behind me.

"Like what something? Is it going to be something good like winning the lottery good or bad like another Hitler showing up?"

"Just… something really bad." She looked at me. "And something way worse than Hitler and worse than the war we just got out of." Rachel sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"Any, um prophecy?" I asked.

"None coming to me, for the moment." She looked into the sky thoughtfully and then back to my eyes. "Someone here isn't just right. So… be on your best guard." She said and then walked off.

"_Someone here isn't just right? What does she mean by that?" _I thought.

I pondered on it for a minute and then decided not to dwell on it. I headed back to my cabin to be greeted by my roommates Kate and Thomas.

"Hey, Percy heard you met the new girl." My half brother, Thomas said teasingly as I walked into the door. "Heard that she was pretty hot."

I shrugged. "I guess."

"But Thomas, have you already forgotten? He already has a girlfriend, Annabeth." Kate, my half sister said with a big grin on her face.

I blushed and looked away from them, not knowing what to say.

Kate and Thomas were twins. They both have curly blonde hair (like their mom) and dark blue eyes. They were just getting used to their new found powers. They were about a few years younger than me.

"So, what's the new girl like?" Thomas asked.

I shrugged. "Her name's Liama. She's unclaimed for now. She has bright red hair that goes down to her waist with bright green eyes, kind of threatening."

"Sounds like a daughter of Ares." Kate suggested.

"Like we need another one of those." Thomas mumbled.

"I'm not quite sure whose daughter she is, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Percy!" A voice called.

I ran outside to see what was going on.

The entire Hermes cabin was soaked. Water was leaking everywhere from it.

"Either it was some ones turn to pull a prank on us? Or we just got another Poseidon kid." Connor mumbled with water dripping from his clothes and hair. He didn't seem too happy.

Him and everyone were standing outside the Hermes cabin, all drenched in water. I had to admit, it was a funny sight to look at.

Liama came out of the cabin with a smirk on her face.

I smiled. "Way to go Liama! Just what the Stoll brothers needed! Yeah!"

Liama looked at me with a big grin on her face. A trident flickered over her head for a moment and then disappeared. It didn't even stay there long enough for anyone to get a good look at.

I looked over at Chiron who had also come out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Looks like we have another Poseidon child." Chiron said.

Liama smiled. "That's good, right?"


	2. Nico Makes An Entrance

**Percy POV**

"This will be your new home." I said with a grand gesture to my cabin.

Liama stood there in awe.

I remembered seeing the cabin my first time, it was so beautiful and it smelled like the sea. You could look out the windows and watch the endless sea. And the walls glowed like abalone. There were a few new things here of course. The bronze Hoppocampi added to the roof by my brother Tyson as decoration and the fountain Poseidon had made for me.

"You can pick any bed you want, except this one's mine, and that's Tyson's." I pointed to Tyson's bed. The one he barely uses, only when he gets the time to visit.

"And this one's mine!" Kate chimed. She was lying on her bed reading a book. She had put it down to watch the new girl. Her big blue eyes studied her up and down.

"And the top one's mine." Thomas said while pointing to the bed that was above Kate's.

"Well… I guess I'll choose this one." Liama said while choosing the one farthest from ours.

I heard a giant ring from outside. The signal that meant it was time to go out and get some grub.

"Finally." Kate mumbled and bunny eared a page in her book.

"Fooood!" Thomas yelled as he bounded out the door like some maniac.

"Thomas! You have to wait for us!" Kate shouted at him as she jumped up from her bed.

"C'mon Liama, time to eat." Kate said while looking over to Liama. She walked over to the door and slid on her flip flops.

"Um, okay." She smiled and walked over to Kate.

"Hey Liama, can I call you Lia for short? Lia sounds so much prettier. Not that Liama is an ugly name or anything, just Lia sounds better, is that okay?" Kate asked as they walked out the door. I quickly followed them out.

"Um, sure." She shrugged.

"Alright, Lia it is then." Kate cheered with a big grin on her face.

Thomas had waited for us, surprisingly, and we lined up into a line and headed to the eating area.

I waved my hand to Hestia, whom was setting next to the fire, keeping it going. She gave me a small smile and waved back. I saw her eyes flicker as we passed by.

When we went to go make our scarifies, I scraped a bit of food off my plate, not having a specific request but giving the sacrifice to my father, Poseidon.

"You just scrape some food off your plate into the fire as an offering to the gods. But make sure it's the best of your meal, the gods don't like the bad tasting stuff." Kate explained to Liama as she put her own food into the fire.

Her eyes closed for a minute and then she moved with me over to the Poseidon table. Liama and Thomas soon followed after.

"This new sister of ours seems kind of weird." Thomas whispered to me as he sat down next to me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, she just seems kind of shy."

"She's beautiful. I wonder where she's from."

"Don't get any creepy ideas." I muttered to him.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth said while coming over. She didn't take a seat; she just stood there next to me.

"Hi Annabeth." I smiled.

Annabeth had her hair pulled back into a pony tail and had purple bags under her eyes, like she's been up all night reading. "Looking through Daedalus's designs again?" I asked her.

"Yeah! Some of them are pretty good. But some of them just don't make any sense at all to me. There was this one I wanted to try in maybe Rome but, I'm not sure if I could do it." Annabeth's eyes lit up as she talked about it. Her hands moved around in the air as if she was drawing out the plan.

"Hey, who's this? Liama, right? I've been hearing about her." Annabeth stared at Liama. Looking her up and down just as Kate did in the cabin.

Liama looked up at her and gave her a smile. "Yeah, I'm Liama."

"Yeah you were the one who-"

"Soaked the Hermes cabin, niiiiice." Elizabeth said while coming over to our table. She had a big mischievous grin plastered onto her face.

Elizabeth is a half blood from the Ares cabin. She's been here for about a week and yet she is a very skilled fighter. I almost lost to her in a 'friendly' duel once. I do admit, she is kind of scary. She has blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and intimidating dark brown eyes (they sort of looked like a really dark red color if you looked at them in a certain angle… or if you really made her mad). She was kind of short, but not entirely, a little taller than Clarisse, maybe by a half an inch. And she didn't take crap from no one, she never listens when Clarisse gives orders (whom she hates with all her might), and she just does whatever she really wants to do, like sit at my table for example. A complete rule breaker, 'bad girl', Ares girl.

"Up top." She raised her hand for Liama to give her a high five. Liama cautiously did so.

"I'm Elizabeth, and no, I don't go by any nicknames." She glared at Kate.

Kate just smiled and shrugged.

Kate was the sort of person to be handing out nicknames to everyone.

"Nice to meet you Liama. Anyone who would drench the Stoll brothers is a friend of mine. I mean, that was just classic! Not that I have anything against them." She waved a hand at Travis and Connor. They waved back at her.

"Well, better get going I have to get back to my table before Chiron comes over here and nags my head off again." Elizabeth got up and went back to her table.

"Hey Percy." A voice said from behind me.

"Holy Zeus! Nico, don't you know how to make a normal appearance?" I shook my head and looked back at Nico, a son of Hades.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's much easier to travel by shadows."

"That guy!" Liama shouted.

"What about me?" Nico asked annoyed.

"You just fucking popped out of the nowhere! How the hell did you do that?" Liama exclaimed, making a scene.

"He's kind of the son of the god of the dead." I said to her.

"You mean Hades? How the fuck did that happen?"

"Well when two people love each other veeeerrry much-" Elizabeth started but I cut her off.

"Anyways, hello, and good bye, I'm going to go get some food." Nico said and left.

"That kid is fucking weird." Liama breathed.

"He's a really nice kid once you get to know him." Kate said while trying to calm Liama down.


	3. Rachel's Eyes Glow Green

**Percy POV**

"Percy!" Rachael called as we headed back to our cabins.

I stopped and turned around to see the red-haired girl racing towards me. "Oh hey, Rach." I smiled.

Rachel nearly ran into me as she skidded to a stop. "It's weird! I have… this super strange… feeling about that new girl!" She exclaimed, all out of breath and such.

"You do, like is it strange feeling in a good way or strange feeling in a bad way?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah, it's like she's hiding something…" Just then Rachael's eyes glowed a serpent's green and out a strange voice spoke through her mouth:

_Those who were forgotten want to be remembered, _

_they had fallen in forgotten-ness so that slumbered, _

_some may rise some may fall,_

_but only the hero will conquer all_

"Whoa, that was strange." Rachel looked a little wobbly as I caught her shoulder. The oracle's voice still sent ice cold chills running through my body.

"Hey, you should go lay down." I said.

"Uhm, yeah…" She nodded. "Tell me about it later." And with that she stumbled off. I should at least have taken her home or something; I hope she's okay…

I paced outside my cabin fort a few seconds thinking about the prophesy Rachel spoke. Should I go tell Chiron and Mr. D? Well duh I should!

"Percy!" Kate bellowed as the door to our cabin flew open. "Oh there you are." She said with a sweet smile. "What are you doing pacing about the cabin like that? Come inside already!" She went over to me and took my hand into hers, leading me inside of the cabin. "I hope you didn't over work yourself today." She whispered. "Thomas already passed out soooo you should get to be soon."

"Ah, right." I went to my bed and sat down, thinking about the prophesy and what the Hades it meant. Why doesn't the Oracle just say it all in plain English?

I sighed and laid down.

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I'm updating through this story so that means I'm changing most of the A/N's ^_^ So if you've read this before and for some odd read are reading it again then you might notice dramatic changes in the way it's written! Well it's been a year since I wrote my first fanfiction and I decided to go through it and edit it and make sure it's a top notch story to read! YAY! So I hope you enjoy this! _

_-DOHWUW_


	4. We Talk Prophesy

**Percy POV**

We were all sitting in the counselor's room. It was about four thirty in the morning. I had run to Chiron to tell him about Rachel's prophesy after having a restless night. We immediately woke all the cabin representatives so that we could have a discussion about it and hopefully make a quest.

All that was present was, Mr. D, Katie Gardner (representing the Demeter cabin), Clarisse (representing the Ares Cabin), Annabeth (representing the Athena cabin), Will Solace (representing the Apollo cabin, after Lee Fletcher had died and Michael Yew had gone missing), Jake Mason (representing the Hephaestus cabin-after Beckendorf sacrificed himself to save us all from the evil Titan lord, Kronos), The Stoll brothers (representing the Hermes cabin), Nico (representing the Hades cabin) and of course me. The representative for the Aphrodite cabin has been undecided, since Selina had died. The other cabins have also not come up with a counselor representative so it was just us. Also Elizabeth, as I said before; she likes to do whatever she wants whenever she wants. And, of course Chiron and Rachel have joined us as well.

"Okay, let's get this meeting over with. I have better things to do." Mr. D yawned and flipped through a magazine.

"Rachel has given us a prophesy not to long ago. Perseus Jackson was there to witness it. Percy, do you mind telling us what it said?" Chiron said, all professional-like.

I nodded and stood up with all eyes on me. I took a slow breath to calm my nerves down. _"Those who were forgotten want to be remembered, they had fallen in forgotten-ness so that they slumbered, some may rise some may fall, but only the hero will conquer all."_ I looked at everyone as I spoke. After a few more awkward seconds of standing I took my seat.

Everyone seemed to stare at me in silence as if I had spouted out nonsense. Which, it pretty much was unless you had the brains to figure it out. And right after we find out what it is, I'm going to feel _preeety_ stupid that I hadn't seen it before.

Elizabeth broke out into some witch cackling laughter. "What kind of prophesy is that? It makes no sense!"

Everyone glanced over at her.

"The prophesy from the Oracle has many meanings, Elizabeth." Chiron said wistfully.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "What like, the forgotten hobos of New York will start a riot, some of them might die from hunger and too much work and others will rise, but then the police men will stop them, like that?"

"No, that would be something minor and handed by the public, this is something we obviously have to handle." Rachel said while rolling her eyes at Elizabeth. "Besides, you're not even supposed to be here in the first place so I would shut your yap if I was you."

"Or what?" Elizabeth dared.

"Or-" Rachel started.

"You guys just stop it. We have to figure this out." I said and they both looked at me blankly.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, enough of your childish games Rachel."

"You started it!" Rachel screamed.

"And I stopped it, hah! I'm the more mature one." Elizabeth said with a triumphant smile and a cross with her arms.

"Shut up you two!" I yelled.

"Yeah you guys, we need to figure this thing out so we can stop it before it gets to big." Katie Gardner said with a hint of anger rolling in her voice.

"Yeah, what she said." Travis said.

"OK, so the forgotten ones, who could they be?" I said, trying to get this meeting going in the right direction.

"It can't be the forgotten gods, we fixed that last summer when Percy made his wish." Annabeth pondered.

"Yeah, so what are we forgetting?" Connor asked.

"Obviously something…" Elizabeth mumbled.

"Yeah, but what?" Connor sighed in frustration.

"The forgotten myths!" Kate exclaimed as she busted into the room.

"The forgotten what?" Connor and Travis said at the same time.


	5. Poseidon Warns Kate

**Kate POV**

When Percy was finally asleep I tried to calm my body down and get some rest for myelf.I closed my eyes waiting for my dreams to come to me.

And when they did, they were kind of frightening.

It started off at camp. We were having a little duel tournament in the Arena. I was sword fighting my new sister, Liama. I was winning at first and then out of no where, fog covered the entire area.

I was looking around wondering where it was coming from. That's when Liama swung her sword at my side. I barely dodged the attack.

Then, all of a sudden, Liama was on top of me. Her mouth lunged for my neck as I let out a scream.

The dream quickly vanished and was replaced with a different scene. I was suddenly under water and I nearly panicked until I realized two things. One: I'm a daughter of Poseidon, and Two: it was only a dream.

I was faced with a man that looked like Poseidon himself. "Beware the forgotten myths." he told me and then his image shimmered away.

After that I immediately woke up. The sun had risen and Percy wasn't in his bed.

I jumped out of my bed, brushing my hair and putting on some sweats and my camp half blood shirt, then ran out the door.

I don't know why but I just had to find Percy and tell him about the weird dream.


	6. Kate Shares Her Dream

**Percy POV**

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I kind of over slept." Thalia said while rudding on or her eyes and taking a seat next to Nico. Under her eyes lay dark gray circles. Her hair was in a mess as if it was a jet black mop. She wore a pair of ripped up jeans and a black _Green Day _tank top that looked as if it barely fit her small figure. "Did I miss anything?" She said with a loud yawn. "Um, guys?" She added after she heard no one's response.

Thalia was staying at the camp for another few days in Artemis's cabin (the one she preferred to stay in). But she was only visiting.

Kate looked at Thalia strangely for a moment and then at me. "I just had the strangest dream." She said a little too dramatically. My younger sister was a sucker for the dramatics.

"How about you take a seat and tell us about the dream you had." Chiron said.

"Yes yes, tell us of this dream you had that seemed important enough to ruin a gathering like this." Mr. D said his first sarcastic remark of the night.

Kate cautiously came over to stand by me. She looked around at everyone present and blushed slightly to see that they were all looking at her. Kate didn't like public speaking as far as I knew, and I don't think she would really like to take it up any time soon.

"Well," Kate started out nervously. "It started out in the Arena and I was having a friendly duel with Liama. She started to win and then she just _lunged _at me. A huge fog covered the arena and the place shifted to an underwater environment, there I saw Poseidon." Kate's eyes met mine and I nodded at her to go on. "He told me to beware the forgotten myths, and that's when I woke. I ran here as fast as I could." Kate looked over at Nico and blushed even redder.

"I see," Chiron said thoughtfully.

"Well, what does it mean?" Connor asked.

"Well it means beware the forgotten myths, duh." Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Yeah but, _okaaay?_" Rachel sighed and then glared at Elizabeth. "So the prophesy says, _'those who were forgotten want to be remembered,_' so what, do we just remember them?"

"But then it says, _'they had fallen into forgotten-ness so that slumbered,'_ then, _'some may rise some may fall, but only the hero will conquer all'_ so obviously it's not going to be that easy, it's never that easy." I sighed and shook my head.

"So who will be the hero?" Kate asked.

Everyone stared at me.

Why are they looking at me? I'm not the only one that wields epic powers from their godly parent…

"It doesn't mean it's automatically me. It could be anyone. Like Kate or Clarisse, or maybe even Elizabeth." I said, even I couldn't say Elizabeth's name with a straight face.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, I can be a hero!" Elizabeth roared. Which only made the laughter grow harder. Elizabeth's face grew red with furry.

"Alright, so the forgotten myths. Does anyone know them?" Jake Mason asked.

I shook my head. The only myths I had really remembered were basically the main ones and the ones I had to face myself.

"I'm sure there are tons of them!" Annabeth exclaimed.

We all nodded.

"Well, you're right Annabeth; I guess we have some research to do. In the mean time, everyone keep your eyes out for anything suspicious."

We all nodded.

"Finally, is the meeting over?" Mr. D asked with a light yawn, his eyes were slightly drooped and I was surprised that he hadn't fallen asleep through the whole thing. But I guess as a god you'd have to pay attention to what calamities are happening around you.

"Meeting adjourned." Chiron said and we all stood up from out seats.

"Cant these myths leave us alone for at least a year or two?" I groaned as I walked out of the door.

"Were heroes, Percy. We never get a break." Kate said.

"Yeah, I know." I muttered.

Kate sighed. "I hope I can make father as proud of me as he is of you." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sure you can, you just need to get a quest and show him your mad skills." I told her while putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "If I ever get one,"

"He appeared in _your_ dream, so that must mean something." I told her.

"Yeah, he did." She said, her face brightening. "That has to mean I'm going to be important in this whole thing."

"Hey man, what going on?" Grover said while scampering over to me.

"Hey Grover," I smiled.

"What's happening?"

"Oh, Rachel just gave us another prophesy. We just got finished with a meeting."

"What was the prophesy about?" He asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"The forgotten myths. Something about them rising? I think it's something like that."

"Doesn't sound very good." Grover bleated.

"It's not." Kate said with a sort of cute seriousness.

"I just got back; I left yesterday but found a half blood stumbling around here a few miles back. She was pretty beaten up. A huge scratch on her cheek and a huge gash in her side. She said she was attacked by an animal that had spoken her mother's voice so fluently, calling her to it. She just barely got away from it."

"What's her name?" Kate asked curiously.

"Ashley." Grover said. "She has short black hair that I assume that she wears in a mohawk. She wore jean shorts and a plain black shirt with red eyeliner; it was smudged all over her face so it kind of looked like blood or something. Anyways, she's in the infirmary if you want to see her."

We both nodded. "Okay."

Kate left silently, heading in the direction that led to the stables.

"Well, I should get going and see if I could find some more half-bloods and spread the word about Pan." Grover sighed.

"Alright, good luck man." I set my hand on his shoulder for a moment and then we both walked away.

When I got back to the Poseidon cabin, I saw Liama playing with a toy doll on her bed... made me start to wonder where she got the raggedy thing.

"Hey Lia," I said casually while heading to my dresser. When I was at it I had completely forgotten why I was back in the cabin and why I had needed to go to my dresser in the first place.

She glanced at me and then back down to her doll. "What do you think of me?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Your okay I guess. I don't know all too well. And the fact that you weren't claimed but still allowed to live in my cabin is kind of odd."

She nodded. "Alright." She put her doll down and then left the cabin.

After she left I contemplated for a couple of seconds on why I was in here… and why I thought about that word contemplated. Annabeth's vocabulary was certainly rubbing off on me. Then I finally decided to just drop the thought and check out the new camper, Ashley, in the infirmary.

When I got there she looked a bit better than what Grover had described her as and how I had imagined her.

Ashley's skin was cleaned up with a huge bandage wrapped around her chest and stomach. On her cheek there was one of those big band aids with a creepy looking smile on it. Her black hair reminded me of Thalia along with her faint freckles and pale skin. If it wasn't for the hair and the height difference, it'd say that they were twins.

After standing there awkwardly for a few minutes I decided to go and check up on Annabeth to see how she was doing with this sort of situation and to see if she found any answers.


	7. Daddy Visits!

**Percy POV**

When I arrived at the Athena cabin, one of Annabeth's siblings came to answer the door. I think her name was Rebecca.

"Oh! You must be Annabeth's boyfriend." The girl said with a smile. She had long curly brown hair along with big gray eyes that were covered in glasses that sort of made her look like a little anime character. After a couple of seconds she blushed and said, "She has a picture of you at her desk, that's how I know who you are… um, she just left the cabin in search for you. She said if you were to show up here then to tell you to wait patiently."

"Alrighty then," I said.

The girl stood there awkwardly for a few moments and then closed the door.

After waiting for what seemed to be forever and almost deciding to just go back to my cabin or search around for her, Annabeth showed up.

"There you are Percy." She smiled and ran up to me. "I was searching for you but I figured that you'd come to my cabin and also search for me."

"Um, yeah," I blushed slightly.

Annabeth took my hand. "So would you like to take a walk?" She asked.

"Sure."

We walked down to the beach and kept a nice pace down the shore as the waves tempted to brush up against our shoes.

"So what do you think of the prophesy?" I asked her.

"I think we'll never get a break." Annabeth sighed and looked over at the ocean. "Just thing after thing. Oh well, that is the job of a hero! And one thing is for sure, that our life will never be boring."

"Yeah… did you get some research done so far?"

"A little, a girl can only so much in five minutes." She smiled. "So I tried googling forgotten myths but that doesn't really work. Duh. But I think this is going to become an issue real soon. If we don't figure out something soon, this could turn out to be like a _Kronos Episode_ type thing."

"I agree. We should squash this thing when it's just beginning." I sighed.

"Ey yo! Big bro!" I heard a voice shout out.

I glanced over to see Thomas running towards me. "It's a tragedy I tell you! A tragedy!" He exclaimed when he came to a halt.

"What's a tragedy?" I asked confused.

"That my older brother doesn't bother to tell be what's going on! The whole camp is awake and bothered by this new prophesy Rachel spouted out just last night! You were the first to witness it and yet, you neglect to tell your younger brother. Do we not have that close brotherly relationship?" Thomas asked, being a drama queen, much like his twin sister.

"I was going to tell you." I said. "But you were asleep and I didn't wanna bother you."

"Hmph, that's no excuse." Thomas glared while crossing his arms. "But anyways, the real reason why I came to you was because I just heard that the girl that was in the infirmary was claimed by her godly parent and an interesting one at that too." He said while nodding his head.

"Which girl?" I asked.

"That one girl… A… Ashley! Yeah, that's her name. She was claimed by…" Thomas smiled wickedly.

"Byyyy?" I urged him to go on.

"By! Hades." He smiled.

"Hades?" Annabeth and I questioned at the same time.

"Yeah, what are you guys? Deaf? Can't you hear me? HADES! SHE'S A DAUGHTER OF HADES!" Thomas shouted as if we really were deaf.

"Who's the daughter of Hades?" Nico asked while appearing out of, what seemed to be, nowhere.

"Ashley. The new girl Grover found. She has wicked powers." Thomas smiled at him while wigging his fingers as if he was casting a spell on him. Though he took a step back away from the boy because my brother seemed to be pretty freaked out about him ever since I introduced the two. He's one of the campers that thinks he's some sort of vampire.

"Ashley? Hm… I didn't know dad still mingled with mortals." He said sort of amused, I'm sure his step-mom will be thrilled to hear about the girl.

"Well I guess he does." Thomas said. By the look of the expression on his face after saying that, I'm betting he regrets spouting it out without thinking.

Nico shot a glare at him and stalked away.

"Man that little dude is pretty creepy. And now there will be the creepy times two to deal with. Hoy many vampires can this camp take for crying out loud." Thomas breathed.

"What?" I asked.

"It was creepy having one son of the dead and now we have a daughter of the dead. This is just going to be weird." Thomas shook his head and then looked out at the sea.

"Well, I'm going to go; I have some more research to do." Annabeth said.

I kissed her on the cheek and she left.

"You really like that girl huh Percy?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around to see Poseidon.

I nodded with a blush. "Yeah."

"Hey daddy," Thomas said. "Glad you claimed me." He said and then went back to our cabin, leaving me alone with dad.

"Percy, I want to warn you about Liama."

"What about her?" I asked.

Even though Poseidon didn't claim Liama she still stayed in our cabin, well because it was pretty obvious she was a daughter of Poseidon.

"She's not really good." He said, trying to figure out how to word out what he was going to say. "You know I'm not really allowed to interact with you."

"That hasn't stopped you before." I smiled and he also gave me a smile.

"I know. I've already warned Kate about the forgotten myths, you really should watch out for them. Some have been acting up and it's not good. They are really angry; they wish not to disappear forever like the god Pan. After they heard about his death well, yeah. Nothing good. Just watch out of Liama, I'm just not too sure about her." He said.

I nodded. "I see."

Poseidon smiled at me. "I'm very proud of you son, I know you'll be able to figure this out." He set his hand on my shoulder and then shimmered away.


	8. Annabeth Reads My Mind!

**Percy POV**

"Percy, what did dad tell you?" Kate asked. She was sitting with Thomas and seemed to be playing some sort of card game.

"He just said the forgotten myths are acting up because they're afraid of dying." I said while giving them a shoulder shrug.

"What about the forgotten myths?" Liama asked while coming into the cabin.

Before I could respond to her, a loud horn blew, signaling it was time for dinner.

Thomas cursed and threw his card down while Kate jumped up and did a little dance. "I win! I win!" She sang.

"We'll play again after dinner." He said.

"Cha, but I bet ya won't win." I heard Kate whisper while following me out the door.

"How much are you gonna get on that?" Thomas questioned while following after her.

"My awesomeness, you win, you gain my awesomeness." She stated. I peeked back to see Lamia slowing join Thomas at the end of the line.

After we had reached the pavilion and had gotten our food _and_ sacrificed some to the gods we sat down at the Poseidon table.

I saw Ashley sitting next to Nico sitting at a newly made Hades table. Since Nico didn't hang around camp much and Ashley sort of, well, did, they had to build one. It looked kind of sad compared to the others. Ashley was about a few years older than Nico, probably my age-or at least something close to that.

I watched Liama eat, she mainly just picked at her food, ate a few bites and then she got up to throw it away. She sat at the table for a few seconds, making small (very small) talk with Kate. After a few minutes though, she excused herself complaining about a stomach ache and left.

"_Girls and their diets. She's already too skinny to begin with."_ I thought, staring at her iddy waist.

I of course ate all of my food. I was so hungry I really hadn't noticed it.

I poked my stomach, feeling fatter by the minute, and seeing if it had been getting any larger.

"You're not fat Percy." I heard Annabeth giggle from behind me.

I turned and look at her. "How did you know I was thinking that?" Wondering if she had come across a new Athena power, which would be scary, Annabeth and _mind reading_.

"I just know you Percy, besides, it was the way you poked at your stomach." She rolled her eyes, guessing what I was probably thinking, again. "Anyways, I found out what it was that attacked Ashley."

"What was it?" Kate asked, taking a big bite out of her hamburger.

"It was a Leucrota."

"A what?" Kate, Thomas and I said at the same time.

Annabeth smiled."A Leucrota is said to imitate the human voice, to call men by name at night, and to devour those who approach it. It is as brave as a lion, as swift as a horse, and as strong as a bull. It cannot be overcome by any weapon of steel."

"Sounds creepy." Thomas said.

"You think everything's creepy." Kate mumbled, nudging her twin.

"No, who's creepy is Elizabeth and Ashley, if they join forces then all hell will break loose."

We all laughed at that.

"You guys! This is serious." Annabeth said after the little laughter died down.

"I know Annabeth, that's why were making these jokes so we don't go crazy. But you're right. Did you find anything else?" I asked.

"Did I find anything else? Hell I found a ton of crap! All these monsters that have been thought to be extinct and the same with all these demons, it's really weird." Annabeth shook her head and seemed to have shivered a bit.

The Athena table seemed as that moment, to be heading back to their cabins.

"Hey, tell me about it tomorrow." I said and Annabeth nodded. I stood up and gave her a quick hug before she left.

We all went back to our cabins, but no one could really sleep. This was just too weird. But, it's not like we haven't faced a Titan Lord's army before and won. Now it's only time to face another freaking army because they're pissed that we forgot about them and they don't want to disappear.

I mean, I know how they sort of feel. I'd hate to die because I was forgotten. They just don't want what happened to the great god Pan to happen to them.

I sighed.

"Percy, you're still awake?" Kate called.

"Yeah, what are you still doing up?" I asked.

"I-I can't sleep." She mumbled, looking over at Thomas who seemed to be sleeping happily, his limbs spread out on his bed all over the place.

I sat up in my bed and gestured for Kate to came and sit by me.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her.

"It's just… it's kind of scary." She said, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"What?"

"I mean, I knew the myths and all the things that came with it was true, but it's weird when you come face to face with it."She let out a shaky breath.

I nodded. "Tell me about it, I've been doing it for at least five years now."

"Aren't you scared?" She asked me while staring at me with her big blue eyes.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled but then said in a whisper, "We all get scared, I mean if we didn't we wouldn't really be human, I mean half human, right?" I asked. "I've been in so many situations where I could have died, where my friends could have died, but we all made it (well, most of them anyways) and it's always an awesome story to tell when you're sitting at a campfire."

She nodded and then a smile came across her face. "I can't wait to get a quest, so I can show daddy how powerful I am and then maybe make him proud …

"I'm sure you'll make him proud, maybe even prouder than me." I said.

"_No one can make me as proud as you've made me, Percy."_ I heard Poseidon whisper in my head.

She nodded and then smiled again. "Thanks Percy." She said and then gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back to her bed.

"Good night." She whispered and then closed her eyes.

I too laid back down on my bed and _tried_to get some sleep but the thoughts of today's madness ran though my head.

…

**A/N: **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Until next chapter!**


	9. Hermes Cabin's Up In Flames

**Percy POV**

I knew the day was not going to be a good one when I woke up to Rachel hovering over me, her red hair brushing against my face.

So why this is a bad thing is because:

_-No one is aloud in a cabin if you're not the son/and or daughter of that certain god/and or goddess_

_-She was hovering over my bed _

_-She had a really bad look on her face, one of those looks you get when something really bad is going to happen_

I groaned and got up. I shooed her out of the cabin so I could get dressed.

I put on some shorts and an orange camp half blood shirt.

"What's the hurry?" Kate asked as I slipped on some socks. She was up and making her bed, doing a little cleaning before inspection.

"So where are ya going?" She asked when I didn't respond. "And is there a reason why that Rachel girl was in here?"

"I'm going to go find out." I mumbled and left the cabin.

I found Rachel waiting outside my cabin. She mumbled something about taking a walk along the beach.

"What is it?" I asked Rachel after a bit of awkward silence.

"Something's bad is going to happen today." She whispered, not looking at me.

"Like what?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure, but it's bad."

"Like, omega-ly huge bad? Or just a, 'we-can-handle-with-out-anyone-getting-killed, bad?"

"Something big and bad, Percy, the feeling is just horrible." She shivered. "Really horrible,"

"That's _soooo_ not good." I mumbled and shook my head.

"I think we should call a meeting." She said.

I nodded. "Tell Chiron and I'll gather the council members."

She also nodded and then left.

"Time for another battle," I mumbled to myself.

I quickly informed the cabin counselors and the headed to my cabin to tell Kate and Thomas what Rachel told me so they would feel left out. After that I found my way to the Big House.

Apparently the minor cabins had decided upon their counselors, which meant we were going to have to have more chairs. I saw some new faces sitting at the table along with the annoying Eris girl who seemed to have fun taunting me.

When we were all sitting down and situated with our lemonade. Mr. D kept changing his drink to Coke to Pepsi to Dr. Pepper, and then to Diet Coke, he really couldn't decide.

"Alright, get on with it Rachel. This better be a good reason for us to come together again like this for the second time this week." Mr. D mumbled.

Rachel nodded. "Alright,"

Mr. D motioned her to go on.

"There's something coming. Something ancient and powerful. Something old and deadly." She whispered and we all stared at her.

"Can you say that louder? You know, so the rest of us can hear." Mr. D said while raising his eyebrows. Like he really wanted to actually know what was going on.

"There's something coming! Something ancient and powerful! Something old and deadly!" She shouted.

"Well thanks for ruining my ear drums; you didn't have to say it that loud." Mr. D mumbled.

"Well sorrrr-ry." Rachel rolled her eyes at the god.

"What do you think it might be?" Jake Mason asked.

Rachel shrugged.

"Something old and ancient and deadly?" Connor said.

"Hm,"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." I said.

"Do you think we should prepare our grounds for battle outside camp?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron nodded. "Yes, I think so. Whatever is coming is not leaving without a fight."

"Well that's just lovely; didn't we just have a huge war?" Mr. D said sarcastically.

We all nodded. "Prepare for battle, check." Said Travis and Connor at the same time.

And with that, the meeting was over and we all left.

When I got to my cabin Thomas and Kate bombed me with questions, asking what the hell was going on.

"Were going to prepare for battle, ready to show dad your skill?" I asked.

"Awesome!" Kate and Thomas exclaimed at the same time, giving each other fist bumps.

Liama just sat on her bed quietly.

We all walked out of the cabin just in time to a huge cloud form up in the sky. It was especially odd since there were never any storm clouds around here, unless Zeus makes it so, but otherwise it's sunny all year 'round.

I looked closely at it, they were actually… dragons?

One of them let out some fire and it burned the Hermes cabin.

Poor Hermes cabin. They had just been flooded and now it catches on fire. Karma's a bitch.

I quickly ran over to it.

There was no screams coming from it so I was guessing no one was in it.

I ran in there anyways. I looked around to double check if anyone was in there. There was a girl lying in her bed.

I quickly ran to her and picked her up bridal style. I tried to get out but some of the ruff collapsed down in front of the door.

"Shit." I mumbled.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the lake that was near the cabins. I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach and soon it was raining water all over the cabin.

When it was done the thing was about to collapse but I saw a hole in the wall and quickly jumped out.

"What the hell was that all about, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth screamed as she ran over to me.

"I had to check if anyone was in there." I took in a heavy breath, some of the smoke passed my 'no breathing' barrier.

"You don't have to be the hero all the time; you could have gotten yourself killed!" She yelled in my face.

"I can't get hurt, remember? I took a little bath in the Styx River." I said.

"You idiot!" She exclaimed, completely ignoring me, and then ran off to join her cabin-mates.

"Thanks Percy, that's my sister you saved." Travis said. "I can take her to the infirmary." Travis held out his arms and I put the girl in them.

She looked about six years old.

"Percy!" Kate yelled.

Oh boy, now it's her turn to yell at me…

**A/N:** Edit edit edit! I hate it _so much_. Hope you're enjoying the story so far though…

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	10. Elizabeth's Crazy With The Sword

**Percy POV**

Yeah, remember that whole shield thing that's supposed to protect anyone from coming in? Well apparently that didn't apply for the dragons! They were swooping in and trying to get their fire breath all over the place! There were screams, running, screaming and running at the same time, a bit of arrows, some fire, you know, your usual dragon invasion.

"Aim for the under belly!" I heard Annabeth yell out to everyone in ear shot.

This place was just to dang chaotic and oh, guess what? Liama was nowhere to be seen. I was a bit concerned for my half-sister.

"Percy! Where's Lia?" Kate shouted worriedly. Kate was over by our cabin, trying to make sure the dragons didn't damage our cabin.

"I don't know! Thought she was with you!" I shouted back.

A dragon swooped down, its belly nearly touching the ground. I took that as my chance.I quickly charged at it with Riptide and took a slash at it's under tummy.

It shrieked and then, Poof! The thing exploded into dust.

"Way to go Percy!" Kate yelled to me with a thumbs up.

I looked over to where Elizabeth was fighting, she was fighting super crazy! I mean, she was like five feet two inches and she was jumping up trying to get the dragons. Soon a dragon was stupid enough to swoop down near her and she hopped right onto its back, riding it like an untamed horse.

I laughed, you have to admit, it was a pretty funny site.

A dragon breathed his fire at my back, trying to kill me. But I had only felt a warm sensation.

I quickly turned around when the dragon was doubling back… wondering why I wasn't burned into little crispies. As soon as it was close enough I took my sword and stuck it deep into its neck. The poor thing let out a horrible screech as I tore a gash into it. The dragon poofed into dust and I was left falling to the ground. But luckily I heard a voice I was all too grateful to hear at that exact moment: Blackjack.

"_Hey boss! Need help?" _He called, swooping under me and catching me just before I went splat on the ground.

"Where have you been?" I asked him.

"_Sorry boss, there was a bit of delay."_

"S'okay, just glad you're OK." I smiled, feeling the rush of being so high off the ground and _not _getting electrocuted.

There was _only_ about fifty of them left.

Elizabeth was shredding the half of the population while riding that crazy dragon's back.

I too began working my way around with Riptide, slicing 'em up as I saw them.

Soon they were all dead, but I had a feeling that this was only the beginning of the attacks…

**A/N:** This chapter is just, wow, SHORT! Sorry about that!

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!


	11. Only Another Quest

**Percy POV**

There was only a few wounded from the battle with the dragons. And when it was all over, Liama still hadn't been found.

"Percy! Did you see me, I was so awesome!" Kate said excitedly, practically bouncing out of her chair at dinner time.

"Yeah, you were great."

"So was I! The dragon was like 'BAH!' and I was like, 'F you, you little son of a gun! Imma kill you!' and I attacked it with my sword and it turned to dust! Freaking dust man! And then another one thought it could burn down our cabin but I was like, 'Hey! I live there!' and I made this huge wave of water and drowned the thing, in mid air! Haha!" They were both excited with their first fight.

They were found near camp so they haven't really seen any monsters. And they were lucky for it.

I smiled and nodded as they went on about their little fights.

"And the Dragon was like 'NO!' and I was like, 'WHEE!' That sucker took me for the best joy ride I've ever had! I was killing the dragons up there like _CRAZY_!" I heard Elizabeth yell. I turned to the Ares table and saw her sitting on the table with her feet in the chair.

"Attention campers!" Mr. D called.

When no one paid any attention he roared, "Shut your yaps so I can talk!" We were all grew deadly quiet.

"Now, as camp director it's my job to say thanks for keeping our camp safe from those dragons, blah blah blah, were trying to figure out how to prevent any more attacks like that. But considering the dragons entering the camp is impossible, so I don't really know how we can fix it."

"Someone must have summoned them from the inside!" Someone from the Hermes cabin yelled. All eyes turned to Ashley and Nico.

"Hey, we didn't do it!" Ashley yelled, putting her hands up defensively.

"Now I'm sure the Hades cabin _really_ didn't do it, I mean why would they summon dragons that would attack them too? That would be completely stupid." Mr. D scoffed. "Anyways, enjoy your meals; be on the lookout for anything suspicious. Blah blah, blah blah, good bye." Mr. D said, then went back to his own food and the chatter rose up again.

"Mr. D, if I could have a word with you." I heard Silenus say to Mr. D.

"What is it?"

"It's the new camper."

"Which one?" Mr. D asked wearily.

"The girl with long red hair and bright green eyes. A nymph saw her stumbling around… and then she fainted. We took her to the infirmary."

"And why are you telling me this? A lot of kids are in the infirmary." He shooed him away as he sipped from a cup.

"I just wanted to tell you, it was pretty odd." Silenus said.

"Percy, Percy!" Kate was waving a hand in my face.

"Huh, what?"

"Everyone's leaving; I think we should go too." Kate said.

"Yeah, alright," I nodded and we headed back to our cabin, but not before Rachel stopped me.

"Percy," She started.

"Yeah?"

"Something much more dangerous is coming." She said.

"Well, I kinda expected that."

"Something huge," She emphasized this by gesturing her hands like a big explosion.

"Yeah, kind of got the memo when you had told us that before the dragons attacked."

"More is coming!" She shouted.

"Okay, okay, I know." I said while shaking my head a bit wearily.

She nodded. "Alright, just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks." I said and headed back into my cabin.

When I got in there, the lights were off and everyone was in bed. That was fast.

So I settled in my own and closed my eyes, waiting for the night mare to begin.

_And there it was. Monsters, just loads and loads of monsters. All huge and creepy. They looked deadly and old. I didn't know there could be so many of them and I didn't know there were that many forgotten myths._

_When they finally noticed me they started to chase after me. And so I was running for my life._

_The scene then changed to Lia, she was sick and she was dying. She looked really pale and nothing was working on her, nothing was curing whatever sickness she had._

And that's when I woke up. The sun was shining and there was an annoying knocking sound coming from the door.

I got up and went to it.

"Meeting," Annabeth said and then left.

I changed my shirt and shorts, brushed my hair a bit and then headed to the big house.

"What is this, the third time this week?" I asked when everyone was seated.

"I know, I'm running out of lemonade." Mr. D mumbled. "Alright you little brats, apparently that little dragon attack was only one of many, as most of you might have guessed. So, what are we going to do about it?"

"I think there should be a quest to hunt down the leader and stop this before it gets out of hand like the last time with the whole Kronos mess." Jake suggested as he rose his hand..

Chiron nodded. "Yes, who shall go though?" He asked.

Everyone looked at me and Annabeth.

"Percy, would you like to take this quest?"

Not really. "Sure."

"You can pick two people to accompany you."

I nodded. "Annabeth," She smiled.

"Hm,"

"_Elizabeth."_ Poseidon's voice rang inside my head.

"And, Elizabeth?" I said.

"Elizabeth? Are you crazy?" Almost everyone as the table shouted.

I shrugged. "Maybe I am, but she's a really good fighter, we could use her."

"Alright, it's decided then, Percy shall go on the quest, accompanied by Annabeth and Elizabeth. You shall leave in the morning." Chiron said.

Everyone looked over at Rachel; she was removing the dirt from her nails.

"Huh? What?" She asked.

"You're the prophesy lady, give Percy a prophesy." Travis said.

"Oh." She stared at everyone blankly as they continued to stare at her. "Well it's not like I can force one ou-

"_A hero may fall in temporary defeat_

_and the ones of ancient power will meet_

_to the place in Rome_

_you will never come home_

_unless a hero will make her choice_

_then all shall rejoice"_

"Kind of weird there," I mumbled.

**A/N:** You're right Percy, absolutely right! Hey, but I'm not Rick here, so, yeah. Oh and yeah all Poseidon's kids have black hair and ocean green eyes, OK I kind of forgotten about that , as you can see, but oh well, these twins just **really** take after their mom XD But also the reason why Liama would have red hair and green eyes is . . . well you'll see soon, I can't spoil anything, let's just say she's not really the daughter of Poseidon. -gasp- did I just say that?

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

Oh! And thank you 'Elizabeth' for helping me with the prophesy! My first one! Teehee


	12. I Get A Portable Fountain!

**Percy POV**

It was morning the next day, and the sun was just now rising.

"Percy!" Kate called just before I left the cabin.

"Hey, I kind of have to go." I told her, scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah, I know." She just stood there.

"What is it that you want?" I tried to ask politely.

"I wanted you to have this, but only for this quest. Dad had given it to me on my first day here." Kate said while handing me a water bottle.

I was about to open it when she yelled, "No! Wait! It spouts out endless water when you open it."

"Thanks Kate." I smiled.

"Good luck, and please don't die." She gave me a hug. "You better go now. Bye." She pushed me in the direction of the camp gates.

"What was that all about?" Annabeth asked. For some reason mad.

"Just, Kate was letting me use her water bottle.

"Hm," Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"_I really don't understand girls."_ I thought.

"Alright, let's get a move on!" Elizabeth said and we were on our way. To Rome, I think.

**A/N:** KATE DOES NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON PERCY. Just thought I'd get that clear. She just really cares about her big brother OK? Now Annabeth is just being Annabeth when she gets jealous over it, it's NOT I repeat NOT a sign or anything. I'm just saying cause I don't want a whole bunch of angry percabeth fan-people hunting me down, I'm also a percabeth fan, so, yeah :3 Short chapter, just to tell you that Kate is letting Percy use her water bottle :D

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	13. So Now We Know Where Were Going

**Percy POV**

I had this odd feeling that we were being fallowed, but then again, were always being fallowed. Ya know, being a half-blood and everything.

"Shh, everyone get into battle positions, someone's coming." I whispered and Annabeth nodded.

A figure appeared in the light and was walking towards us. As she (I could tell it was a girl now) got closer the features became more noticeable. Long red hair, tall and slender, green eyes.

"Guys, it's just me." Liama said as she got closer to us, but Annabeth kept her eyes on her. I relaxed a bit and so did Elizabeth.

"This isn't your quest." Annabeth hissed. "What are you doing here? Four people aren't supposed to go on a quest, something bad always happens." She glanced over at me, like I was supposed to do something.

"But I can help you." Liama said urgently.

"Look, Annabeth's right ('cause if I don't admit that she would chew my head off), four isn't a really good number to have on a quest."

"I know where the leader is." She said.

"And how would you know? Are you a spy?" Annabeth accused.

Liama's eyes widened in horror. "No no, I just hear things." She held her head down and blushed.

"Hear things?"

"Look, the thing is I know who's pulling all the strings here, who's commanding all the monsters. You're just going to have to trust me on this one." Liama looked over at me, like I was supposed to be the one to back her up.

And then Annabeth looked over at me, with her eyes pleading, 'please don't let her come with us'.

I sighed and then said, "Alright, you can come. Only because we don't know where the Hades were going."

"Yes!" Liama gave me a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you! You won't regret this, I promise." She said while giving a sly grin that _did _make me think that I would regret this.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stormed off.

"Is she going to be okay?" Liama asked innocently.

I slowly nodded my head then made a quick decision.

"You guys stay here, I'll be right back." I went after Annabeth.

"Annabeth, hey! Wait up!" I yelled while running after her.

She stopped and whirled herself around to face me. "What?" She asked coldly.

"What is the matter with you?" I nearly screamed.

"What is the matter? All these girls are hitting on you and you don't even fucking _care_!" She screamed.

I shook my head looking for a better response. "Annabeth, I don't _care_ because I don't really _see_ them. The only girl I do see is right here in front of me. I don't care about other girls. And Annabeth, those are my_ sisters_ you're talking about." I smiled and rolled my eyes. Sometimes she can be just ridiculous.

"Other girls do it to." She whispers.

"So where are you getting at, is there a point to this?" I asked.

She took in a deep breath to calm herself down. "I'm sorry I'm acting like a bitch. I'm just jealous is all."

"Look, Annabeth, I gave up immortality for you and my family and friends." I tacked on the last parts. "But mainly for you. I love you." I said. Okay, I'm really not all good with this mushy stuff.

"I love you too." I heard her whisper, barely.

I sighed. "So where does that put us?" I asked.

Annabeth looked up at me with her beautiful gray eyes. "I-I'm not sure." She whispered.

"Hey love birds! We have a quest to do!" Elizabeth shouted from far away.

I looked back at her and then to Annabeth. "She's right you know. We should set this aside for now and think more about it after the quest."

She nodded and I kissed her cheek. Then we both ran back to Liama and Elizabeth.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Elizabeth said. "So, um, where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"Where? We're going to Lamia city." Liama said with a grin.

**A/N: **

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	14. Blackjack Takes Us To Greece

**Percy POV**

Okay, so the problem here was, 'how are we going to get to Rome?'. By an airplane you ask? Eee, wrong! We can't go up in the air without getting turned into crispy little treats for Zeus.

"So how are we getting there?" Annabeth asked me.

I shrugged. "I really haven't thought that far ahead."

"You never think ahead." Elizabeth mumbled.

"_Hey Boss!"_ Called a familiar voice.

I looked up to see Blackjack and two other Pegasi.

"Great timing, as always, Blackjack." I smiled at him.

Blackjack landed inches away from me.

"What the hell is that?" Liama asked, he eyebrows up turned.

I looked over at her. "Blackjack, my ride." I smiled.

The other Pegesi landed a few feet from us.

"_I heard you went on a quest without me."_ He said.

"Sorry buddy, we kind of had to leave early."

"Is he seriously talking to a _horse_?" Elizabeth asked.

"_Hey, I'm no horse; I'm a pure breed pegasi."_

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, now we got a ride, we can set out now." I smiled.

"_Hey sorry, I only brought two others with me; I didn't think there would be four."_ Blackjack said while looking at Liama.

"It's okay. I'll take a plane."

"But it's not safe for a daughter of Poseid-"

"Trust me, I have special rights." Liama smiled. "Just make sure you get to Lamia City, that's in Greece, got it?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure, just stay safe."

Her eyes gleamed. "Oh I will, you just watch out for anything suspicious." She gave me a smile and then headed off by herself.

"_Is she going to be okay boss?"_

I cocked my head to the side as I stared after her. "I'm not sure."

"Okay, _Seaweed brain_, let's get a move on." Elizabeth said and Annabeth glared at her. "Hey, didn't know that was only a nick name between you love birds." She smiled mischievously.

"Alright, let's go." I said while checking my pocket for Riptide before we headed off and then jumped on Blackjack's back.

To Greece, it was a four day flight for the Pegasi.

It was so long and tiring, especially for Blackjack and his friends here.

We stopped at a hotel called Apollonian.

"It took us four days to get here." Annabeth grumbled. "Four days! I mean, it could have been three if we didn't have to Iris message Liama."

**A/N:** A lot of these chapters are short… geeze I'm sorry! But I guess it makes it easier to read…? Ah, oh well!

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	15. Elizabeth Recieves A Powerful Gift

**Little Elizabeth Note:**

_Yeah yeah, the day has finally come that I get my own chapter with my own POV. Yay yay, hazah, hazah. IN YOU FACE CLARISSE! HAH! _

**Elizabeth POV**

This hotel was so fucking awesome! We had gotten our own bed! It was soft and fluffy, and oh, guess what? TV! That's what I'm talking about baby! For the love if all that is holy, I haven't been able to watch T.V. since… ever.

I laid back in my bed, a big grin on my face as I flipped it on.

"I'll take first watch." Percy said.

Yeah alright, "I want to take first watch." I said while shooting straight up from my bed, the remote falling to the floor.

They all stared at me like I was crazy.

Hey, I might be, I get that from my father. Thank you very much.

"Um, alright," Percy said confused.

I gave myself a small smiled and laid back down. I picked up the remote and found a channel that was talking about weapons.

"You kind of have to keep guard you know, and not relax." Annabeth told me, like I was some sort of idiot. I turned it off and rolled my eyes at her.

"Pfft, I knew that." I sighed and got up. Why did I want first watch again?

I sat on my bed and watched as everyone fell asleep slowly. Did any of you catch that word slowly? Cause I did.

I yawned and then flipped on the TV again.

"_Elizabeth."_ The TV said.

Or at least I thought the TV said it. I looked around. No one was there.

I glared at the T.V. for a bit. Has the day finally come to where I have cracked? Hah!

"No Elizabeth, I'm right here." The God of war appeared right next to me on my bed.

"WHAT THE FU-" My hands immediately fumbled for my sword that was lying on the floor.

"Shh, wouldn't want to wake everyone up." He said while shoving his hand against my mouth, I slowly nodded. He was wearing a black leather jacket, washed out jeans, a guns 'n' roses shirt with a pair of shades on. He kind of looked cool, well, as cool as your dad can get.

"Yeah," I whispered. "So um, hi dad, what's up?" I asked, trying to act casual, crossing my legs and leaning back onto the bed.

"Just came down here to check up on you." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Aren't gods supposed to like, not interfere with their kid's life?"

"Yes, but some gods give their kids gifts." He gave me a wicked grin.

"Like what kind of gifts?" I asked a bit eagerly, sitting back up.

Thought I might as well play along with his little game here.

"Like this." He pulled out a black wrist band that said 'pwnd', and then handed it to me.

"Oh gee, thanks dad." I said while fingering it, a bit disappointed at its normalness.

"Let me see it." He said and I handed it back to him. He slid it on my wrist.

"Push the 'd'." He said, gesturing.

"Um, okay?" I lightly tapped the 'd' and a huge ass shield popped out of nowhere!

"Holy shit! Thanks dad!" I yelled with excitement. I pounced off the bed and admired the gleaming shield. It lit up a low glow in the dark room.

"Shh, remember, we don't want to wake anyone up."

I nodded. "Sorry." And then sat back down.

"Use it wisely. Oh, and also like Clarisse's spear, it sends electric shock waves through _anyone_ who touches it." He smiled.

"Man this is so awesome!" I whispered loudly and then hugged Ares. "Thanks."

He was stiff at first and then came around and hugged me back. "Just make me proud." was all he said and then. "Watch your eyes."

I pulled my eyes down tightly and soon I was hugging nothing but thin air, like a mental moron. I grinned and kept tapping the shield to where it repeatedly switched back from shield mode to awesome wrist band more.

Eventually I got tired of the coolness, and that's when Percy shot up from his bed. He looked sweaty and discomforted.

**A/N:** She seems a bit Mary-sue like in this chapter but I'm at a point that I don't care. Elizabeth be Elizabeth…

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	16. We Have A Pool Party!

**Percy POV**

When Annabeth woke up, there was only one thing on her mind, to visit the city of Athens.

"Annabeth, were on a quest." I reminded her. I wasn't really in the mood for distractions. What I really wanted to do though was lie about, nap a bit and relax. But with these myths and junk, I don't think that was an option.

She looked at me with her big, gray, pleading eyes. "Please Percy, we have tooooo." She whined a bit.

I tried not to look at her, I knew if I took one look I was in trouble.

"Well, it does seem kind of fun." Elizabeth mumbled while looking at her new wrist band that just so happened to appear on her wrist over night. I was praying she didn't steal it from some poor little kid.

When I had asked her about it she just gave me a wicked grin and said, "You'll see."

"Please please please pleaaaaaaase, Percy." Annabeth begged, tugging on my hand, urging me to look at her.

I made this horrible mistake and looked at her pain stricken face. "Please?" She whispered, her hands clasped around mine.

I sighed and looked away. "I guess." I said, barely audible.

"Yes!" Annabeth squealed and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her, happy to make her smile so brightly.

"But we have to wait for Liama." I said. "She should be here soon."

"Just tell her to meet us in Athens." Annabeth quickly said while advancing to the mirror to spruce up.

"I told her we would be at this hotel; you can at least wait twenty minutes." I replied.

"ADHD, remember?" Elizabeth said.

"I want to leave nooow." Annabeth groaned eager to leave this small spaced hotel room.

I shook my head. "Just thirty minutes."

Did I mention that our room had a good view of the pool? 'Cause I really didn't know that until I opened up the curtains to the patio.

"I know what I'm doing." Elizabeth grinned.

"We don't even have swimming suits." I told her.

"Hey, I can go out in my birthday suit! Hell I don't care!" She shouted and started lifting her shirt up.

"I really don't think you should do that." Annabeth said.

"Whatever, I'll swim in whatever I want." Elizabeth quickly stripped her shirt off along with her pants. She ran out to the balcony. "Think I could make it in if I jump from here?" But before we could even protest, the girl swiftly climbed up onto the balcony and jumped off.

Annabeth and I looked at each other and then back to the pool.

I ran to the balcony to make sure Elizabeth was okay. A jump that could have killed a normal human, although it really wasn't that high.

I heard a huge splash and then after a few minutes Elizabeth's head popped up.

"Hey guys! The water's perfect!" Elizabeth yelled, giving us a thumbs up.

I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon Percy." Annabeth smile and then took a running start, jumped off the balcony into the pool.

"Your turn!" Elizabeth called from down below.

I shrugged off my shirt and then got my running start, and jumped off the balcony.

As I dived down toward the pool, the feeling that I wasn't going to make it came upon me. But after a few seconds that feeling was gone and I had done the hugest cannonball, IN THE WORLD.

We were all laughing, and that's when the security was making their way to us.

"Ah shit, those people ruin everything." Elizabeth mumbled and jumped out of the pool. "Peace out mother fuckers!" She yelled and then ran away.

Annabeth and I jumped out quickly and fallowed her.

"You always have to get into trouble, huh?" Annabeth told Elizabeth when we reached the hotel room.

"Hey, what can I tell you? Ares' my daddy." She simply smirked and found her shirt lying on the floor.

"I think some where something got messed up, 'cause you seem to be more of a Hermes brat." Annabeth muttered, finding something dry from her pack.

When we were all partially dry we made a quick escape from the hotel. When we knew for sure that no one was chasing after us, we finally slowed down.

"Anyone got an extra drachma?" I asked.

"Here," Annabeth pulled one from her pocket and handed it to me.

"I see someone didn't get zapped out of the sky." Elizabeth scoffed. "And just in time too! We were about to call ya."

The red head smiled at us. "So are we ready to find these myths?" She asked, flipping her hair out of her face. The girl seemed to have an insane glint in her eyes.

"Oh um, Annabeth kind of wanted to the city of Athens. That's where we were going to go when you got here." I said while scratching the back of my head.

Lia stared at me for a good, long, uncomfortable minute.

She breathed out a sigh and looked away. "Alright," She muttered.

**A/N: **

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	17. What A Tragedy

**Percy POV**

When we got to the city of Athens, it was crowded! I mean like, completely crowded! Tons and tons of tourists were there. Snapping photos and going to museums.

"Doesn't this place look wonderful?" Annabeth said with dreamy eyes.

"Pfft, yeah, if you like tons of people pushing you around and shoving you to get places, and oh, did I mention the statues?" Elizabeth snorted.

"This place is the birth place to many ancient Athena children!" Annabeth yelled. "And did I mention they had an archaeological museum? We have to go!"

"Woah woah, hold up. No one said we had to go to any museums." Elizabeth said.

"Please." Annabeth pleaded me.

I just shrugged and she took that as a yes.

"Yay! Thank you Percy! Let's go!" Annabeth grabbed my hand and made her way around the crowd. Elizabeth and Lia fallowed us.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked.

"Of course. I've only been waiting to go to this place since forever!" I could tell she was just full of excitement and I was glad to be the one to give it to her.

When we got there I could have sworn it was even more crowded in here then out there.

"Oh my gods look!" Annabeth gasped and then pointed to a bronze statue. "It's my mom." She said in awe.

She dragged me over to it.

Oh, wait hey, does this count at a date? It wasn't really planned and I do think I was the one that paid for the entry fee.

"Oh, she's looks so… deadly." Annabeth whispered. She went on about what date it was made in and its history and all that stuff that is had _accidentally_ tuned out.

"Hey, I'm going to go look at that Apollo statue over _there_." Elizabeth said and she was off.

"Yeah, I'm going to look around by myself too." Annabeth said and then blushed. "Unless you want to come with me."

I smiled but said, "I think I'll just go get some lunch or something. If you see Elizabeth or Lia, tell them to meet back up, here, around 12am or so. okay?"

Annabeth nodded and we all went our separate ways.

I went to the most nearby place that served food.

The closest one I could find was called Delfino. It was kind of fancy on the inside. It also had a sea theme, which I kind of thought was cool

"May I seat you sir?" A woman asked.

"Um, sure I guess."

The woman has short, curly blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a black apron, with, check this out, had a pin on it with one of those tragedy masks on it. Her name tag said 'Hello, my name is Melody.' on it.

"Right this way, sir." She said and led me to an open table, set for two people. "What kind of drink would you like?" She asked while setting a menu on the table.

"Um, Coke. Do you think you could dye it blue?" I asked.

"Blue?"

I smiled to myself thinking about the ridiculous request. Of course they wouldn't dye it blue! "Just a Coke would be fine."

She nodded and went back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later she came out with a Coke.

"Have you decided on what you want?" She asked wearily.

"Um, I think I'll have Miiiinestrrrooone d-di Ceci?" I said while trying to make out the words. Plus, I don't know and French or whatever this was.

"Um, okay." She wrote it down and then left.

I sighed. After ten minutes, Melody came back out.

"Your order is ready." A wicked grin came across her face as she got closer to me, with no tray.

I had a really bad feeling about this.

I quickly searched my pocket for Riptide. I griped it in my hand and pulled it out.

"Hah! What, you're going to use a _pen_ against me?" She was already saying we were going to fight.

I uncapped the pen and Riptide's form turned into a bronze sword.

Melody was taken back for a moment but then found her composure. "Let's go, water boy." She hissed.

Although, nothing was unusual about this woman. She seemed to be average, ordinary mortal. "Don't think less of me." She smiled and lunged at me, as if reading my thoughts, and thrust out a hidden dagger, almost getting my shoulder, but I quickly dodged her.

I let out my first slash with Riptide. It missed her by a centimeter.

"I'm just as fast as you." She whispered.

"Are you a half blood?" I asked.

"Who knows, I could be." She tried again with her dagger but missed.

"What's your real name then?" I asked, because Melody didn't really sound like her real name.

"Melpomene," She smiled.

"Sorry, am I supposed to remember you or something?" I questioned.

Anger flashed in her eyes. "It's the same with everyone. I'm one of the nine Muses. The Muse of tragedy, and believe me, there will be a tragedy soon. May not be now, but soon, very soon." She smiled.

And that's when I lashed at her neck.

And just like that, she had turned into silver dust.

Not the usual dust, but silver.

"Dammit." I mumbled.

I sighed and then walked back to the museum.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	18. Dancing and History

**Annabeth POV**

I knew something was up when that girl wanted to talk to me, it was weird. I felt something old and ancient about her. And plus, random people don't just randomly talk to random people.

She told me her name was Cheal. It was an odd name for a girl. Or really an odd day for anyone.

She had only taken me on a short tour of the museum.

And the second I thought I could actually maybe, relax around her; she pulled out a sword on me when we were alone in the basement.

Okay, if you ever happen to be a half-blood and on a tour in a museum by one person and you're the only person in the tourist group, I suggest you really don't go down in that basement with her to come see some ancient script. I speak from experience.

"Who are you?" I asked as she and I were close in the combat, we decided to use hand to hand combat, but I had a dagger hidden near my ankle, I kept my hand semi close to it so I could use it when necessary.

"Of course you don't recognize me." She spat.

But the truth is, she did look familiar, I just couldn't quite remember her name.

She had short curly hair that cupped around her face. She was really beautiful. But, where have I seen her before?

I had kicked her in the stomach, making the first blow. She stumbled back a bit and then regained herself.

"I am Clio, the muse of History, and I will not be forgotten!" She screamed as she charged at me with an ax? Where did she get an ax again?

I quickly dodged her as I grabbed my dagger and cut her shoulder.

Gold blood fled from it.

"I'm only minor." She whispered, all hatred in her eyes, burning though me. "I have been forgotten by many. When people see the name Clio it is often referred to the great Cleopatra. But I am Clio! Muse of history." Her eyes glared at me when she charged for me a second time.

I only had to trip her, but that's when she turned into golden dust.

Okay, what just happened?

I ran the hell out of there and searched for the Athena statue.

**Elizabeth POV**

My number one rule, never trust anyone, especially when they have a weird name like, Terppy.

I mean, really? HAH!

"I will kill you." This so called Terppy spat. She had short brown hair that hung just below her ears. "I will be remembered!"

"Yeah, anyone with a name like Terppy, would be remembered." I laughed.

"My full name is Terpsichore. Only my sisters call me Terppy." She glared at me, with a sword in her hand.

It looked like it fit clumsily there. This chick was going to be easy to take care of.

"Okay, Terpsichore, so who are you exactly?"

She woman sighed agitated. "I am the muse of _Dancing_. You should be afraid, very afraid."

"Pfft, dancing? What, are you going to,_ dance_ me to death? Hah! I'm Elizabeth, daughter of the war god, I don't fear you! I fear no one. Oh, and hey," I got up close to her. "You see this wrist band? Yeah-WAHPOW!" I tapped the 'd' and the wrist band turned into a huge ass shield baby! That's what I'm talking about! "Your flimsy sword is no match for my gift here. C'mon, attack me, I knooow youu waaant tooo." I taunted.

The muse of dancing was enraged. Her face was red and she charged at me with her sword.

I yawned.

When she went for my side I used my shield to block it.

When her sword contacted my shield, she instantly fell to the ground.

I bent down next to her and said. "You can't beat me; I'm just toooooo damn good." I smiled and then got up.

The muse turned to silver dust.

DUST?

**Percy POV**

I quickly made my way to the Athena statue we were all supposed to meet up at twelve.

I saw Annabeth standing there, along with Elizabeth. Liama was making her way there.

"And she was all like, 'I'm the muse of dancing.' and I'm like 'haha!'" Elizabeth was laughing hysterically.

"Percy, where have you been?"

"I'm only ten minutes late," I breathed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We were attacked my two of the nine muses. Clio and Terpsichore."

"I was attacked by a muse to. I forgot her name but it was the muse of tragedy."

"Melpomene," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, her,"

"Lucky, at least yours wasn't something stupid like dancing. Hah! Can you believe this girl went by the name Terppy? LMAO!"

I shook my head.

Annabeth explained her fight with the history muse and then Elizabeth told us about her fight with the muse of dancing.

"I wasn't attacked." Liama said, was her tone jealous.

"That's a good thing you know." Elizabeth said.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"Anyways, we should get going. So where are we going to go exactly?" I asked Lia.

"To a candy shop in Lamia," She smiled.

"Booyah! Candy!" Elizabeth yelled, shooting her fist into the air.

**A/N:** Yeah okay, now were moving. Them muses, I kind of forgotten about them, just to let you know. So that's really why I added them cause if I don't remember them, I'm sure there's at least some other people that have forgotten about them too, so yeah. Daughters of Zues and Mnemosyne (Nee-Moss-See-Neen). Yeah :3

Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	19. We Flood A Candy Shop

**Percy POV**

When we were in Lamia we found the candy store Liama was looking for, it was called, 'Lamia's Sweets'.

"Do we actually get any candy?" Elizabeth asked and I stared at her crazily.

"No." Annabeth forced a giggle down.

"This is the place." Liama walked into the temporarily closed candy store.

We cautiously fallowed her in.

I know something is strange when Liama locks the door behind us.

Okay, one? Why did she lock it? And two, where did she get a key for this door.

Liama turns to us and snaps her fingers twice.

A disgusting creature comes out. It just had the foulest smell ever.

Alright, so this is what it looks like, the thing had a body, and a manned head of a lion, a goat's head coming from it back… its back! I mean that's some holy shit right there. But here's another crazy thing, it had goat utters… it was creepy, yet funny, yet sad at the same time. The creature also had a serpent's tail. After looking at it for a couple of minutes I started thinking about what kind of creatures that would have to have 'gotten it on' to produce that thing.

"Come here my pet." Lia cooed.

The beast went to her willingly.

Lia looked at us. "I'm not your friend here. I am the enemy. The one you are looking to destroy." She said smoothly.

"Thanks for telling us right off the back." Elizabeth smiled sweetly but her tone was sarcastic.

"I knew something was up with her." Annabeth and I mumbled.

Lia snapped her fingers again and ropes emerged from the ground and wrapped around our hands.

"Geez, my hands feel like they're getting raped." I heard Elizabeth mumble.

"So, Liama, if that's your real name, who are you exactly?" Annabeth asked.

"My name is Lamia, if you haven't guessed that already. I am a demon serpent. I love to eat children. Often referred to a vampire or succubus." She gave us a wicked grin.

"Gross." Elizabeth muttered.

"Really Elizabeth? You've not been through what I've been." She spat, glaring at Elizabeth. "You have not lost your children to a wicked goddess. She killed all my children, all of them! That had driven me insane, so I began eating children."

"Are you still insane?" I asked.

She turned her head to me. "Why yes, yes I am. You are in a candy store. I still take the lives of young children, but just regular old humans still satisfies my hunger." She looked at all of us hungrily.

"Disgusting," Annabeth muttered.

"Now I guess I should tell you my plan since you're going to die."

She met all of our gazes and then continued.

"I'm gathering all the forgotten myths into a little forgotten army along with a few left over demons from that Titan war. These myths only wishes not to die like the idiot Pan. They wish not to fad and this war will certainly have them remembered for centuries on out."

"Short plan," Elizabeth commented, that blather mouth.

"Polly, Cally, take these kids to the back. I'm going out for a little hunt." Lamia snapped once more and our ropes unclenched from the ground and hung on tightly to our wrists.

A woman with long brown hair that went down a few inches below her shoulders and a woman with curly brown hair that went just below her shoulders came and herded us to the back.

"Brrraaaagh." The creature spat as we came by.

"Bleh." Elizabeth stook her tongue out at it.

We were pushed into what looked like the storage part of the store. They set us on benches against the wall.

"Geez, pushy much," Elizabeth mumbled.

"Gods, how are we going to get out of this one?" I muttered.

"We will, we always do." Annabeth reassured be. She reached for me the best as she could through our bonds, and leaned into me. Barely brushing her lips against mine. My face immediately went warm as I tried to lean more into her.

"Oh you guys are going to make me barf." Elizabeth muttered. "I'm still here you know!"

I felt Annabeth's lips smile against mine as she leaned back from me.

Elizabeth stared at us for a couple of minutes and then looked down at her thighs. At the corner of my vision I saw blood on her jeans. I looked and saw a huge spot.

"Ah, shit. These jeans were new too! To be ruined by blood. Well… I suppose it is my fault for wearing these on a quest." Elizabeth leaned over.

"What are you doing? Annabeth asked.

Elizabeth didn't respond for a few minutes as she struggled with something. When she came back up I saw a switchblade dangling from her lips. She started to say something, but when she realized that what she was saying was nonsense and we couldn't understand a single word that she was saying, she paused.

Annabeth got up and walked over to Elizabeth, turning around. I heard a few sawing noised before I head Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. She turned to me with the switchblade in hand.

She made her way over to me and set me free. I rubbed my wrists, not really feeling pain but annoyance. After she was done cutting Elizabeth's bonds, I spoke up. "Alright, now it's time for an escape, any plans?" I asked.

Annabeth looked off into the distance and then her gray eyes met mine.

"You still have that water bottle, right?" She asked.

I swung the little nap sack off of my back and dug into it for my water bottle. When I found it I pulled it out. I thought it was oddly stupid that a villain could forget such a thing and taking away our packs. Either she thought we were bound and no way we could escape or that she was just insane and forgot.

"Alright, when I say pull, you let that thing flood this place. C'mon, let's get out of here." Annabeth said and led the way.

We quietly tried the door that kept us locked up. Or… I should really say, not so locked up. But the big scary dragon that stood guard made up for the lack of locks.

I quickly reached into my pocket for Riptide and got him out before the dragon sensed us.

"Half blood smells good." It murmured when we caught its eye. The dragons took in a big breath. "Master said not eats any. But maybe I could have just a little bite." The dragon's head snapped at us and we barely dodged it.

Our group quickly sprung into action. We took positions on most of the dragon's sides, Annabeth taking the back and Elizabeth and I took the left and right sides. When we attacked the dragon snapped back and bit at Elizabeth's ankle. She stumbled to the floor with a bright red face, screaming, "Oh you mother fucker! Son of a bitch bit my ankle!" She screamed. "Well c'mon guys! Get the fucking thing off me!"

I came charging at the dragon and took a even huger swing at it, cutting off its head with the help of Annabeth.

The body turned into dust.

"Ah, better."

"CHILDREN!" I heard the child eating demon cry.

"Shit." I muttered

"Now Percy!" Annabeth yelled and I uncapped the water bottle.

Water sprayed everywhere expectantly.

We ran out of the door and I kept the bottle spaying at the shop.

The windows broke with water flooding out of them.

"Let's go!" I yelled while capping the water bottle, which wasn't a really easy task.

And so we ran and ran and ran till we knew we weren't being fallowed.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!

Until next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	20. Heroes Come Home

**Percy POV**

We had got back to camp in three days. Haha, ironic, eh?

We went straight to the big house; everyone was waiting there for us (by everyone I mean the counselors, Mr. D, Chiron and Rachel. I had sent them an Iris message earlier telling them we would be there soon).

"Welcome back Percy." Rachel was first to give me a hug. But then backed down with a sly smile when Annabeth glared at her.

"Welcome back, how did the quest go?" Chiron asked, gesturing us to take a seat.

"Yeah, did it come out to an epic battle to the death?" Travis asked excitedly.

"That's completely ridiculous." Katie rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, it's happened." Connor smiled.

"Not really." I said. And then told them what had happened in the last week. They nodded and seemed somewhat surprised that Lia was a traitor.

"So she was behind it all along." Chiron muttered, mainly to himself.

"Oh, shocking." Mr. D said sarcastically.

"But in the end Elizabeth was the one to save us with her little switch blade." Annabeth told them.

"She's the hero somewhat." I said with a shrug.

"Hey, can the hero get a band-aid or something? My ankle's kind of bleeding a lot."

"Yes, come with me to the infirmary." Will Solace said while standing up, leading Elizabeth out.

"All I asked was for a little dinky band-aid." Elizabeth muttered as she left the house. "Ya know, with a smiley face or some shit."

"Well, glad this is settled." Mr. D said. "Now will you all leave so that I can get some rest and do godly things."

"The myths are still out there, and angry, they will attack again, and soon." Rachel said.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll wait for that time to comes, for now just get back to your cabins and get to bed. It's way past bed time." Mr. D muttered and we all left the Big House.

**A/N:**** Thank you for reading!**

**Until Next chapter!**

**-DOHWUW**


	21. Hi Mom

**Percy POV**

When I got back to my cabin, Kate greeted me with a hug.

"You're safe." She smiled when she released me.

"I always am." I smiled back.

"Welcome back bro!" Thomas yelled from his bed.

"Did you bring me back my water bottle?" She asked.

I nodded and handed it to her. "It was very helpful in there end."

"Good, glad I could help." She smiled again.

I nodded and then headed to the fountain full of golden drachmas.

"Going to call your mom?" Kate whispered and then I saw her go back to her bed.

"Yeah,"

After a few minutes of my mom yelling at me for not calling her sooner, she calmed down a bit and was glad that I was okay.

"I know I don't really have to worry about you anymore, what with the Achilles heel and all. But, it's just like a mother's intuition." She smiled faintly.

I nodded. "Yeah,"

"Well, you better get to bed." She said while checking out the background. "Tell Kate and Thomas I said hi."

"Okay mom."

"Love you." She said.

"Love you too." I smiled and the message dissolved with a wave of a hand.

I went back to my bed and let sleep take me in.

…

When I woke up the next morning, Annabeth was waiting outside my cabin.

"Hey." I said when I saw her.

"Hi." She blushed. "Um, do you mind taking another walk with me?" She asked.

"Sure."

She took my hand and we walked to toward the beach.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Wh-what I was trying to say earlier, before we got interrupted by your brother."

"Alright,"

"What I was trying to say was, we can't be the heroes all the time. We're going to have to step aside and let the new generation take over soon." She said while staring into my eyes.

I nodded. "I know, but I just want this to last as long as I can make it."

She also nodded. "Yeah near death experiences are so fascinating." She said sarcastically.

"I know you love the thrill of adventure just as much as I do." I smiled and she smiled back.

**A/N:** Almost the end everyone :3

Thank you for reading!

Until Next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	22. Goodbye For Now

**Percy POV**

I knew this wasn't the end for the forgotten myths. I knew we were going to have to go back and hunt them down and take them out. And sadly, I also knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

This has only been the first two weeks of summer, so we were just getting started.

After sitting on the beach for what seemed like hours, Annabeth finally arrived. She was wearing her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt along with a pair of worn out jeans. Her hair was tied back with a few curls that hung about her face, making her look gorgeous.

"So," Annabeth said while striding up to me, hands in her pocket, looking out to the sea and not at me.

"So," I repeated.

"Um…" I saw her face grow completely red when she looked at me. "I know this isn't really official and I actually wanted to call you out to see if it sort of was." She looked away for a second and then back to me.

"What?" I asked confused.

She smiled at me and rolled her eyes while muttering my nick name. "I mean us. Are we like…" She sighed. "You know…"

I knew she didn't want to say that words, but I was gonna make her ask anyways. Just to be sure of what she wanted and not make some stupid assumption.

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked her face completely red.

Instead of answering the question, I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. She stumbled down and pressed her lips to mine. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck as I did her waist.

I felt her smile but before anything really happened, I heard my younger sister call my name. "Percy!"

I sighed, agitated while releasing Annabeth. We both turned to Kate's direction.

'**A/N:** Sadly this has come to an end. Thank you for fallowing me thus far. But never fear! Story two will appear! Being bigger and badder than ever! Oh and I might be adding extra chapters like behind the scenes and stuff like that. You won't want to miss is. Elizabeth is going to start a food fight! Yeah! And Kate has fallen in love with the son of Hades. Stay tuned for more :3

Thank you for reading!

Until next story!

-DOHWUW


	23. Food Fight!: Extra 1

**Elizabeth PoV**

I sat staring at my food, all my favorite things on one platter, but I wasn't really hungry.

I sighed and looked at Clarisse, talking to all our siblings; I looked at my food, then at Clarisse, then back at my food. A wicked grin started to spread across my face.

I grabbed an orange, grabbed the switchblade on my hip and cut the orange in half. I waited for the right moment and threw it at Clarisse.

The next five minutes were the greatest moments of my entire life. The orange hit Clarisse in the head, startling her.

"What the hell, what was that for Freak?" She yelled, starting a scene.

I looked at her and smiled "Everything." I said and squeezed the other half of the orange, making the juices go into her eyes. But before they really went into her eyes she had blinked. Curse bad timing.

She picked a cookie and threw it at me but I quickly stepped to the right, making it fly and hit a Hermes kid in the back of the head

"Food Fight!" I yelled really loudly.

I looked to the right and saw an apple flying toward me and at the same moment I pushed the "D" on my wristband making a large bronze shield appear and deflected it.

I saw Clarisse running at me with a dinner plate, she swung at me but I dodged it.

"I said 'food fight' moron!" I yelled the same smile on my face.

Then I started flying, I gasped and realized Chiron had picked me up by the collar of my shirt.

"Enough!" He yelled making everyone stop and looked at him; he looked at me and sighed.

"What have you done now…?" He questioned.

I smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said innocently.

He dropped me and looked around.

"Who started this?" he asked everyone.

Of course Clarisse yelled "That, Freak did! She squirted orange juice in my face!"

I frowned. "Aww, are you gonna cry?" I mocked her.

"Elizabeth." Chiron said. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

I smiled and said. "All I gotta say is that it was fun."

He glared at me, but I noticed a small smile on his face. "Go to your cabin."

I stood up, looked at Clarisse and smiled. "This isn't over." She said. "Far from it…" I said and went to the Ares cabin feeling proud, the fight was over but the war has only begun…I wonder who's gonna win?

**A/N:** you can thank the person that resembles Elizabeth for writing this (AlmaWade666). Please review so she can see how awesome she did!

Thank you for reading!

-DOHWUW


	24. Elizabeth Shout Out: Extra 2

Random Shout Out From Elizabeth!

"THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAA."

"No, This is camp half blood bitch."


	25. Kate Loves: Extra 3

**Kate POV**

What I did was watch.

I watched him, and I fell deeply in love with him. It wasn't sympathy, or a mutation of sympathy that had miraculously formed into some kind of love. But it was love. Or at least as close as I could get to love, being a teenager and all.

But instead of him hiding in the shadows, it was me. It was me who stood there just hoped that he was notice me. See me in some sort of light. For him to talk to me and see that we shared many things in common. But that didn't happen. Well… at least so far.

He hasn't seen me.

He hasn't spoken to me.

And he hasn't noticed me…

Until one night, when he visited our cabin. Looking for my older brother who just happened to be out with Annabeth at the moment. Nico has done this often. Stopped by and hung out with Percy.

This also happened to be the night that I was supposed to be playing Mythomagic with my twin, Thomas. Although he _grew _out of the game when he and I turned thirteen and doesn't really play it with me as often as I'd like him to. But this had been one of those rare nights in which he agreed to play with me. And then again, counting the fact that he wasn't here and I had everything set up didn't seem like he was actually going to come any time soon. Knowing Thomas, he was probably hiding out somewhere to dodge this.

And so I had opened the door to greet the Italian boy.

"Percy is out." I said when he asked for him. Before the boy could turn around and leave I quickly added a little white lie. "But he did say he was going to be coming back soon. Perhaps you could wait for him?" Sadly enough… this was a rehearsed line. One of those lines I've saving up in my head for different scenarios and situations.

The boy shrugged. I stepped out of the way so that he could come in. He took a seat in one of the chairs and proceeded to wait.

"Had you told him you were going to stop by?" I asked while sitting at the table I had set up for my absent twin.

"Yeah," He said.

I smiled a bit to myself. Hearing his voice made my stomach go into all sorts of knots, even if it had just been one single word.

I kept picking up my hand of cards and setting them down in some nervous habit.

After a few minutes, that's when he noticed. Probably not me… but the game.

"What's that?" He asked while gesturing to the table.

"Mythomagic," I replied instantly. I had been waiting for the question. "I um, I was going to play with Thomas. But he doesn't appear to be… showing up." I looked over the game set up and then sighed. My twin can really be a pain sometimes. You really should do as you promise.

Nico sat there staring at the game board for a few awkward minutes until he finally said, "I um… play." His face seemed to be a light shade of pink.

I knew he played. Well… at least I knew he used to play. I knew that he had loved it and that was probably why I had loved it also. But then again, I've been playing since I was seven, before I even met Nico.

Another few awkward minutes passed by and it seemed that Percy wasn't going to show up. I nearly went into a panic attack because that would mean Nico would have no reason to stay here and then leave.

"I could bring my collection over and we could play… since neither Percy nor Thomas seems to be showing up." He suggested.

I stared at him for a few seconds.

"I mean it's not even that big since I had to start over…" He trailed off.

I can't believe he was actually suggesting that he play with me. It was like a dream come true. And I can use that statement to its full potential! I've actually _had _a dream in which Nico asked me to play Mythomagic with him.

Before he could change my mind I quickly stood up. "I-I would love it if you played with me." I said. "No one else seems to like the game… or at least anyone that I know of. It gets quite boring when you're battling someone you've known for years and you know their deck inside and out."

Nico nodded his head. "I'll be right back then."

When Nico left I felt my face flush.

I quickly went back to the table and sat down, thinking over what had just happened between us.

Was he really going to play with me? I really can't believe it. _Oh He's probably just using an excuse so he wouldn't have to leave without one. _

Well that was a stupid thought. His excuse could have been that he had to get going or something of that nature.

I sighed and sagged into my chair.

After a few minutes he didn't seem to show up and my doubt grew bigger and bigger.

It had been nearly an hour before I heard a knock on the door.

I dejectedly answered it, half hoping it was him. When I opened the door, there he was. He was actually there standing with his figurines in one back and a deck in the other hand. "S-sorry I took so long." He said. He was also freshly changed into a black shirt and black jeans. Earlier he had been wearing dark red shirt.

"That's okay." We stood there for a few seconds before I realized I should be letting him in. I quickly stepped aside so that he could get through the door.

**A/N:** End of part one! Because I'm kind of lazy…

Thank you for reading!

Until next extra!

-DOHWUW


End file.
